


В конце Вселенной

by SexyThing



Category: Doctor Who, Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 05:17:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8315392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexyThing/pseuds/SexyThing
Summary: Оставшись один в конце Вселенной, Кастиэль вспоминает свою жизнь. И старый друг приходит, чтобы предложить ему шанс прожить еще одну.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [At The End Of All Things](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/235054) by Fandomness. 



> Выполнено для команды Эрф Моффата на ЗФБ-2015.

Кастиэль сидел на границе мира и наблюдал, как погибает Вселенная, которую он помог создать. Из миллионов звезд, в которые Отец вдохнул жизнь, осталось лишь несколько. Остальные обратились в пыль и утонули в исчезающей бесконечности. Его братьев Хранителей давно уже призвали на небеса: их смертная жатва была наконец окончена. Архангелов вернули из мертвых, на службу Отцу. К неудовольствию многих из них.

Кастиэль вздохнул, взъерошив перья у себя за спиной. Он сам в последний раз слышал призыв с Земли очень давно. Очень давно он не спускался на планеты, которые теперь превратились в пустоту, к людям, от которых уже не осталось даже скелетов. Такие короткие встречи – для ангела. Тысячелетие было равноценно неделе. Он видел свержение империй и нескончаемые войны, и рождение, и смерть, и все сложности существования. Он пережил множество мгновений, которые люди называют целой жизнью… и все же запомнил так мало.

Он помнил, как рос на небесах, как братья обучали его, как Отец сажал его на колени и рассказывал о создании мира. Он помнил, как, стоя рядом с Габриэлем на мокром песке, текущем между пальцев, смотрел на Первую Рыбу, выползающую из океана. Как Отец наклонился к ней, улыбаясь и бредя тем, какие чудесные деяния она совершит. Он даже неясно припоминал падение Люцифера – хотя Кастиэль тогда был слишком юн, и его не подпускали к некоторым старшим братьям. Как странно, что здесь и сейчас, когда погибала Вселенная, он думал о временах, которые почти исчезли из учебников истории. О давно умерших людях, чьи имена сохранились лишь в полузабытых, шепотом передававшихся легендах. Ведь все это было так мелко, неважно. Что значили тридцать лет в великой многомиллионной истории? И все же для Кастиэля это были самые важные годы в его долгом существовании. Как странно было думать, что вот-вот последние их остатки испарятся без следа.

Кас опустил голову и взглянул на свои ладони. Сильные, ровные, гладкие… Кастиэлю всегда нравились его руки. Хоть ангелам и не было свойственно тщеславие, он не видел ничего плохого в том, чтобы испытывать гордость. Это были руки честного, твердого, работящего человека… такими руками смертные построили свой мир. Он распрямил пальцы, глядя сквозь щели между ними – узкие и тонкие по сравнению со многими другими, по сравнению с людьми. Как же он это сделал? Как он допустил, чтобы они ускользнули сквозь его пальцы?

– Мне бы выпить пива.

– Ну, этого не обещаю, но я только что поставил чайник.

Кастиэлю не нужно было оборачиваться. Он был ангелом Господним, он мог за наносекунду обыскать всю Землю – тем более сейчас, когда та стала такой маленькой. Ему не нужно было поворачивать голову. Но он сделал это из уважения.

– Здравствуй, Доктор.

Безумный мужчина улыбнулся, засунув большие пальцы за лацканы пиджака и прислонившись к своей большой и маленькой синей будке.

– Кастиэль. Рад тебя видеть, хоть время и неподходящее. Но ведь обычно оно так и бывает, не правда ли?

– Похоже на то, – согласился Кастиэль. Доктор одарил его усталой улыбкой и присел рядом, на самый край мироздания. Он взглянул вниз, на облака пыли и рассыпающиеся звезды, и тяжело вздохнул. 

– Вот уж не думал, что заберусь так далеко, – он задумчиво покачал ногами, не отрывая взгляда от расстилавшейся под ним пустоты. – То есть… Много лет назад я умер. И, полагаю, чисто технически я уже бывал в конце Вселенной.

Он кивнул.

– Ну, не совсем в конце. Что очевидно. Но в конце человечества точно – а для некоторых это одно и то же… в основном для людей… и для некоторых собак, – губы Доктора были сжаты в мрачную линию, и хотя глаза его светились от возбуждения, этот свет был искусственным и почти незаметным в окружавшей их темноте.

Погруженный в свои мысли Кастиэль промолчал. На некоторое время повисла тишина. Слух смертных никогда не слышал ничего подобного. Это была тишина, свойственная лишь концу времен, наполненная разрезавшими реальность каскадами музыки, какофонией звуков, не скованных единой симфонией. Мужчины сидели и слушали. Каждый из них был наполнен горечью потери тысяч жизней, смехом погибших поколений и мелодией забытых веков. Даже в тишине им слышался звук, даже в конце мира они осмеливались испытывать надежду… далекую, невозможную надежду, которая пришла слишком поздно, но была все так же сильна.

– Что теперь? – спросил у ангела Доктор с хитрым блеском в глазах. – Больше нет слабых смертных, которых ты мог бы взять под свое крыло. Папа вернулся домой, братья спят по своим кроватям… что будет с тобой, Кас?

– Не знаю, – честно ответил ангел, не отрывая взгляда от невидимого горизонта.

– Ну, если бы решал я… Думаю, пришло время все исправить, – Доктор иронически кивнул, и Кастиэль, моргнув, повернулся к нему.

– Что исправить?

– Все! Все те незначительные детали, в которых не было смысла, все шансы, которые ты упустил, все мечты, которые ты оставил, потому что реальность была слишком сильна! Все, что ты когда-либо хотел сделать, но не нашел времени… – улыбка Доктора была озорной, но вторящий ему гул ТАРДИС – нет.

– Время не имеет значения, Доктор…

– Я всегда так думал.

– Оно перестало существовать, как только человечество перестало считать.

– Ну что ж! Самое время! И тебе повезло: все трещины, которые я так замечательно запечатал, снова раскрываются! Это измерение распадается, погибает, а значит, никто не возмутится, если мы немножко поможем процессу, и знаешь, что это значит?!

– Нет.

– Скоро узнаешь! Идем! – Вскочив на ноги, Доктор схватил его за воротник плаща, который Кас никогда не снимал. Не имея ни малейшего желания, чтобы его против воли тащили по воображаемому краю мироздания, Кастиэль развернулся и направился вслед за повелителем времени.

– Куда мы направляемся?

– Именно! Туда, куда ты хочешь.

Кас был созданием чистой веры, а значит, – верующим, и он не испытывал сомнений, глядя, как Доктор навис над консолью своей безвременного корабля времени, поднимая рычаги и нажимая кнопки, и проворачивая все эти невероятные вещи.

– Мне понадобится небольшая помощь, если не возражаешь, – Доктор взволнованно указал на клавиатуру. 

– Какая? – Кастиэль встал рядом с ним.

– Ну, не знаю! Вера, доверие и пыльца фей! Обычно срабатывает. Просто… подумай об этом, ладно? – он усмехнулся и шлепнул Каса по спине, встряхнув перья в его крыльях.

Кастиэль опустил взгляд на яркие разноцветные кнопки. Он никогда по-настоящему не умел обращаться с технологиями. По крайней мере, не так, как Сэм со своим компьютером или Дин – с машиной. Он был созданием магии. Сердце его потеплело при воспоминании о Винчестерах, Кастиэль потянулся и легонько коснулся клавиш, задержавшись на той, на которой был начертан смутно знакомый символ. Он никак не мог понять, где мог его видеть. Кастиэль ощутил, как воля ТАРДИС скапливается вокруг его пальцев, подталкивая, ожидая… он не знал, что именно она ищет, но позволил ей взять то, что нужно, и в следующее мгновение они уже взлетели.

Обычно пассажиры ТАРДИС выходили из безумного полета возлюбленного корабля в синяках и ссадинах, но Кастиэль держался прямо, ощущая движение так, как не мог его ощутить никто, даже повелитель времени. Он чувствовал, как Вселенная проносится мимо, меняется в соответствии с нуждами изумительного судна повелителя времени. Он почувствовал, как они пересекли границу измерения, как сменились одна за другой временные зоны, пока ТАРДИС перестраивала себя под новый календарь, новую историю, новую реальность. Доктор стоял рядом с ним и смеялся смехом человека, захлебывающегося в слезах. ТАРДИС с грохотом остановилась, и вместе с ней замерло и веселье Доктора, оставив лишь ломаную улыбку, прикрывающую его шрамы. Доктор прислонился к консоли и жестом указал на выход. Кастиэль внимательно посмотрел на него, а затем на дверь, но не нашел никаких признаков обмана и вышел на улицу.

Перед ним стоял большой белый дом. Золотистый свет лился из окна комнаты на втором этаже и падал на гладкий сверкающий капот черной машины, припаркованной у обочины. Кастиэль ступил вперед и погладил так хорошо знакомый капот, ощущая, буквально впитывая ладонью ее молодость. Почти незаметно для самого себя, ангел вошел в дом сквозь парадную дверь. Его взгляд тут же привлекло ритмичное гудение телевизора, и он увидел силуэт дремлющего в кресле Джона Винчестера. Сердце Кастиэля забилось быстрее, он одним взмахом крыльев преодолел лестничный пролет.

Мэри Винчестер, женщина с густой копной золотистых волос, рассыпавшихся по плечам, выключила свет в детской и, выйдя из комнаты, на цыпочках прокралась по устланному ковром коридору. На мгновение она остановилась и заглянула в дверь другой комнаты. Через ее плечо Кас увидел, что на двери кривым детским почерком было написано «Комната Дина».

– Спокойной ночи, Дин, – прошептала Мэри, и сердце Каса подскочило. Это была та самая ночь? Неужели Доктор в самом деле привез его сюда? В день, который тысячу раз являлся ему в кошмарах? Единственный момент во всей истории, во всем плане Отца, ради изменения которого Кастиэль отдал бы что угодно? Зачем? Ничего нельзя было сделать. Он знал это. Спустя тысячи веков он наконец начал это принимать. Тогда зачем? Какой в этом смысл?

Ответа не было. Никто не мог его дать. Доктор не должен был его сюда привозить. Кас должен был вернуться в ТАРДИС, стать хорошим сыном и вернуться к Отцу, забыть о Винчестерах…

Но Кастиэль не мог забыть. И, раз уж он собирался о них помнить, почему бы не добавить еще немного новых воспоминаний? Кастиэль пересек коридор, когда Мэри исчезла в спальне, и вошел в дверь. Подойдя к окну, он посмотрел на мальчика, тихо лежавшего в постели. Дин Винчестер свернулся под одеялом, усеянным цветастыми рисунками супергероев, прижимаясь головой к Бэтмену. Его дыхание было слабым и спокойным, но он не спал. Он смотрел на распахнутую дверь шкафа, выплевывавшего на ковер кровавое варево кошмаров. Кастиэль действовал, не размышляя, из одного только желания спасти этого маленького мальчика, с которым однажды познакомится, от еще одной кошмарной, наполненной страхами ночи. Дверь шкафа захлопнулась, Дин подскочил, и Кастиэль выступил из темноты.

– Здравствуй, Дин. 

Полные невинности глаза Дина распахнулись, он уставился на ангела с выражением, которое Кастиэль никогда не видел в лице повзрослевшего Винчестера.

– Ты кто? – шепотом спросил он, скользнув, однако, взглядом к двери.

– Меня зовут Кастиэль, я ангел Господень.

На лице мальчика вспыхнуло выражение стыда, и он робко опустил взгляд. За все время знакомства с седеющим охотником Кастиэль не видел у него ничего подобного.

– Тыздесьиззапеченьяда? – пробормотал Дин так быстро и так тихо, что только ангел мог его услышать.

– Эм… нет, – Кастиэль нахмурился.

Дин этого не заметил. Казалось, его чувство вины уступило место любопытству.

– О. Тогда зачем ты здесь? Из-за папы? Он не хотел, правда, он просто был пьян… то есть, не очень, просто… знаешь, он иногда выпивает, когда расстраивается, и…

– Я здесь не ради твоего отца, – прервал его Кастиэль, чувствуя, как грудь сжимает божественный гнев.

– Ты здесь, чтобы забрать маму? Пожалуйста, не надо! Я могу пойти вместо нее! То есть… Я не такой хороший, как она. Но Сэмми только узнал ее! А я обещал папе, что буду о нем заботиться, и…

– Я здесь не ради твоей мамы, Дин. Я здесь ради тебя.

На мгновение в лице мальчика вспыхнул страх, но он исчез так же быстро, как появился, и тот решительно посмотрел на Кастиэля.

– Хорошо, – он соскользнул с кровати и встал по струнке, словно солдат на смотре, но в следующее мгновение съежился. – Если ты здесь, значит, я попаду в рай? Я знаю, я не такой хороший, как многие, но я очень старался!

– Я не собираюсь тебя никуда забирать. Ты останешься здесь.

– О… тогда… чего ты хочешь? – мальчик провел рукой по носу и уселся на кровать.

– Я… – Чего он хотел? Он ничего не мог изменить. Никого не мог предупредить. Зачем он пришел сюда?

– Я просто пришел тебя проведать, – он заставил себя не уточнять никаких деталей. Он совершенно не умел врать.

– Ты мой ангел-хранитель? – Дин взглянул на него из-под челки.

– Я… нет. Не… совсем, – Кас смущенно поерзал.

– Ты ангел-хранитель Сэмми?

– Я… это сложно объяснить, – вздохнул Кастиэль. – Я просто хотел удостовериться, что с тобой все в порядке.

Это было настолько близко к правде, насколько возможно.

– Я в порядке, – Дин выжидающе смотрел на него. Кастиэль ответил тем же, а затем коротко кивнул и смущенно огляделся.

– Я… хорошо. Это… – он шагнул к двери. – Мне пора.

– Стой!

Кастиэль замер и развернулся – непоколебимо и не задумываясь.

Дин покраснел.

– Помоги мне заснуть.

– Эм… хо… рошо, – Кастиэль поморщился, неуверенно вернувшись в комнату. Дин не пошевелился. – Как мне… – он сделал неясный жест и снова поморщился.

– Мама поет.

Кастиэль удивленно взметнул брови.

– Ааа…

– Но папа читает мне книжку, – Дин нырнул в щель между кроватью и стеной и выудил тонкую книжку в твердой обложке. Кастиэль неуверенно взял ее в руки.

– Эм… хорошо, – он открыл книгу.

– Нужно сесть рядом, чтобы я видел, – мальчик указал на стул рядом с кроватью. Кастиэль опустил взгляд. Это был очень маленький стул, подходивший только кому-то одного с Дином размера. Кастиэль перевел взгляд с лица охотника, на котором было написано ожидание, на маленький стул. Вздохнув, он отбросил остатки достоинства и сел.

– «Хортон встречает Кто»*, – прочел Кастиэль название на обложке и снова повернулся к Дину. Тот уже забрался под одеяло и сонно моргал. Кастиэль бросил короткий взгляд на дверь и, отмахнувшись от тревожных ощущений, принялся читать сказку.

К последней странице Дин начал посапывать, а нервы Кастиэля были истерзаны в клочья. Он знал, что это та самая ночь – инстинкты никогда не его обманывали. В любую секунду в детской вспыхнет пламя. И Дин будет гадать, почему ангел не спас его мать. Его не будет заботить, что это было не в силах Каса, все, только одно будет иметь для него значение: он этого не сделал. Поднявшись с крохотного стула, Кас в последний раз взглянул на дремлющую фигурку Дина и бросился в коридор.

Часы на стене, казалось, отбивали зловещий ритм. Кас взглянул на них с тяжелым сердцем. Если он не ошибся по поводу даты – а он был абсолютно уверен, что не ошибся, и ему даже не нужно было смотреть на календарь в комнате Дина, – через мгновение с потолка послышится крик Мэри, Джон бросится вверх по лестнице, и весь мир Дина сгорит в огне.

Забыв в приступе паники, что небесные силы позволяли ему мгновенно телепортироваться, Кастиэль застыл. Часы громко тикали у него в ушах, история яркими вспышками проносилась перед глазами, и… ничего не произошло. Минута проходила за минутой, он стоял, словно прирос к полу. Прошло несколько часов, Джон неровным шагом побрел в спальню и упал на кровать рядом с женой, Сэм заплакал в детской, и Дин выглянул в коридор, глядя сквозь Каса. Только тогда ангел очнулся. Очень медленно он спустился по лестнице, остановившись внизу, чтобы оглядеть пустую комнату, где отдыхал Джон Винчестер ночью, которая должна была стать самой ужасной в его жизни. Кас сошел с крыльца, глядя, как машины рассекают по улице, вздрогнул, когда на ветках деревьев вдруг запели птицы и, наконец, подобрал с тротуара свежую газету.

Это в самом деле была та ночь. Определенно. Так почему… Его внимание привлек скрип. Прислонившись к дверному косяку своей полицейской будки, Доктор смотрел на него через улицу. Он ухмылялся и выглядел чересчур довольным.

Кастиэль пересек дорогу, позволяя машинам проноситься сквозь его тело.

– Я не понимаю, – признался он, поравнявшись с Доктором. Тот улыбнулся его замешательству, откинул голову и громко, искренне рассмеялся, окончательно сбив ангела с толку.

– Альтернативная вселенная! – он радостно вскинул руки, усмехнувшись и крутанувшись на месте. – Та же самая вселенная, из которой мы прибыли, но с одной маленькой разницей! Угадаешь, с какой? – улыбнулся он, качаясь с пятки на мысок.

– Никакого желтоглазого демона.

– Никакого желтоглазого демона! Только не в этой вселенной!

– Но, значит… Сэм и Дин…

– Проживут замечательную, нормальную, самую обыкновенную жизнь. Немного скучно. Оба женятся. Родят детей. У Сэма будет четверо мальчишек, у Дина – две очаровательные девочки. Джон приведет себя в порядок, походит в группу. Мэрри доживет до почтенной старости и передаст своим внучкам тайный рецепт идеального яблочного пирога.

– Апокалипсис…

– Не случится. Не здесь. Ни желтоглазого демона, ни Люцифера, ни Михаила, ни клетки!

Кастиэль сидел, молча осознавая, что только что услышал. Ни демонов, ни Апокалипсиса, ни смерти…

– Ни ангелов.

Лицо Доктора осунулось.

– Эм… да. Никаких ангелов. Это… правда.

– Я не могу тут остаться.

– Что? Конечно, можешь! Ты там свое дело сделал, – он ткнул большим пальцем себе через плечо. – Ты выполнил свой долг, никто не будет возражать, если ты пару тысячелетий поторчишь в другой реальности. Никто даже не заметит твоего отсутствия, – улыбнулся он.

– Я должен быть не здесь.

Улыбка Доктора рассыпалась, он вздохнул.

– Да, не здесь, – отвернувшись от ангела, он принялся вводить в компьютер ТАРДИС координаты, время от времени нежно пробегаясь рукой по ее консоли.

– Почему ты это для меня сделал?

Несколько мгновений Доктор молчал, а затем мягко улыбнулся.

– Потому что… Потому что я подумал, что мы с тобой столько сделали для Вселенной, что заслужили какую-то награду. Потому что я очень хотел, чтобы хотя бы у кого-нибудь из нас был счастливый конец.

Он повернулся к Кастиэлю и положил руку ему на плечо.

– Потому что ты этого заслуживаешь, приятель. Если кто этого и заслуживает – то это ты.

Кастиэль внимательно посмотрел на ладонь повелителя времени на своем плече и повернулся к нему самому.

– Люди видят время слишком прямолинейным. А ты видишь смерть слишком окончательной. То, что вы были разлучены в этой жизни, не значит, что так же будет в следующей. Храни веру. Ты найдешь свой счастливый конец. Просто, может быть, он будет… после.

Мужчины обменялись улыбками. ТАРДИС снова вошла в свою родную веселенную, и Кастиэль исчез с легким шорохом крыльев. Он вернулся на небо, а повелитель времени вернулся в прошлое. Оба они исчезли, как эта Вселенная.

 

**ЭПИЛОГ**

Кастиэль моргнул, защищая глаза от яркого солнечного света, и повернулся, оглядывая расстилавшееся перед ним поле. Далеко на линии горизонта темнел черный силуэт машины, и группа теней приближалась к нему. И самым первым, словно за ним гнались адские гончие, бежал…

– Дин.

– Кас!

В следующее мгновение его окружили объятия. Бобби, Эллен, Джо, Сэм, Дин… они навалились на него, смеясь и ухая, и взъерошивая его волосы.

– Я не понимаю. Что происходит?

Дин ухмыльнулся и обвил рукой его плечи.

– Ты о чем? Чувак! Ты в раю!

**Author's Note:**

> * «Horton Hears a Who!» - детская книга, написанная и проиллюстрированная американским писателем Теодором Сьюзом Гейзелем под псевдонимом Доктор Сьюз в 1954 году. Повествует о слоне по имени Хортон, который встречается с микроскопическими существами под названием Кто.


End file.
